


Final Fantasy X - Rebirth Anew

by KaizerMichaels



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerMichaels/pseuds/KaizerMichaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story set in the days before Yuna, when the young Prince of Zanarkand, Valiant starts his own pilgrimage to become the greatest summoner, the world has ever seen. When history is altered and a warp in space is created, the past becomes the future, and the future becomes the past. Valiant must defeat Sin in Yuna's place and fix the timeline before all is lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Fantasy X - Rebirth Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Thousand Years ago, in the sacred city of Zanarkand, there lived a legendary Prince named: Valiant. A future summoner, who had nothing, but love for his people and his kingdom. A great warrior by nature, Valiant was the people's champion. But a new threat on the horizon, could bring Zanarkand to its knees and thus his story begins...

_“Listen to his story. Where past and future meet for the first time, together; they could change the world or destroy it all the same. Destiny cannot be changed, but can certainly be influenced by the power of Fate. The Fayth have spoken. And so it begins...” – Scrolls of the Fayth._

A Thousand Years ago…the great and wondrous machina city: Zanarkand, stood proudly at the world’s edge in Spira. The city that never sleeps they said, its power and majesty had no equal. A truly advanced civilization, who believed in enhancing their lives using a mix of magic imbued within machina to preserve its metropolis to prosper and live forever, under its mighty leaders.

King Yosef and Queen Elyse presided over the city as just rulers, who believed strongly in fairness and equality, their nobility celebrated throughout their kingdom. But the people of Zanarkand loved only two men with all their hearts. Yu Yevon, the powerful summoner, whose mastery of magic and summoning were famous in Zanarkand, legendary even, a true leader of the people.

But none more so then, Prince Valiant, the only son and heir of King Yosef and Queen Elyse, the future King of Zanarkand and all of Spira. The greatest warrior, who ever lived, trained by Yu Yevon himself in the art of Summoning and Magic but trained in combat by his own determination and spirit.

Valiant stood on the balcony attached to his chambers with his arms folded across his chest, looking out at the city below, his family’s utopia. Valiant was extremely handsome with short dark brown hair, who was built like a Greek God; a true adonis to those who gazed upon his form, perfect in every way. Valiant was dressed in a pair of short; black armoured pants that reached down to just above his knee caps, the outlining of his shorts were dark crimson red in colour. His upper body wore a black sleeveless vest jacket that was left open, exposing the man’s bare chiselled abs and torso for other’s to look upon, with the same crimson lining that he shared with his lower attire.

Valiant wore a set black combat-styled boots and fingerless gloves of the same colour, with the top of his gloves emblazoned with his family’s crest, their coat of arms in the form of a bird-like image resembling the mythological Phoenix in all its might and majesty, bathed in the colours of crimson with a golden border. The two scabbards attached to his back crossed over the other in an ‘x’ like shape with his twin blades safely tucked inside them, their golden handles glistening in the moonlight.

A chain made of pure silver hung around the young Prince’s neck with the crest of the Phoenix, hanging from its centre, resting against the royal’s chest. Enzo, a young black mage dressed in a short, and single-draped Grecian-inspired battle toga that were white and gold in colour along with a pair of dark brown leather; shin-strapped sandals came into view behind the Prince.

“Sire, the King has sent for you. I am to escort you to the Throne Room immediately, they wish to speak with you quite urgently.” revealed the black mage, who was athletic, young and attractive in appearance.

Valiant raised his eyebrow, slowing turning on his heel to directly face Enzo now, a childhood friend and his most loyal of servants.

“Urgent, you say? Well then, I suppose, we best not keep my father waiting.” replied Valiant, “Lead the way, my friend.” he instructed Enzo gently.

Enzo nodded in agreement and began to escort his Prince to the Throne Room to meet with his parents, which left Valiant, wondering in the back of his mind, what could be so urgent. Soon the large wooden doors to the throne room swung open slowly, which saw the young Prince and his companion enter the room.

“You sent for me, Father?” stated Valiant, who stood before his mother and father, who sat upon their thrones proudly.

“Valiant, my son. I have terrible news to report,” revealed Yosef.

“Father, what has happened?!” asked a highly concerned Valiant.

“It appears the city-state of Bevelle has declared war upon our great kingdom. A scout has informed us that the outlining villages on the outskirts of Zanarkand near the foot of Mount Gagazet have been completely obliterated by the Bevelle’s army.” informed the King of Zanarkand with a heavy heart.

Valiant just looked at his father with complete disbelief, “This cannot be, my lord. Why would Bevelle do this? Why bring the war to Zanarkand? We have done nothing to deserve such malice. They were innocent people!” expressed the Prince, full of anger and distress.

“I do not know my son. But Yu Yevon believes it is because Bevelle thinks we were conspiring against them and planning to start a war. So they have taken it upon themselves to strike at us first!” stated Yosef.

“A larger section of the Bevelle army, are making their way down Mount Gagazet as we speak. They will be upon us in just two days. We must prepare for battle. We must be ready.” Yosef claimed.

Valiant is speechless. “I see…this brings you great distress, Valiant. But rest assured we will avenge our fallen people. The Ronso Clan has offered their aid in combating Bevelle, I am told. They have already dispatched a battalion of their finest warriors to join us in this fight. You must meet them at the city gates. Yu Yevon has used his magic to bring them here early to help us prepare.” informed Yosef further.

“Stay strong my boy. All of Zanarkand’s hopes rest with you. We believe in you. Go now, my son…and bring us victory.” encouraged his father, showcasing the great faith he has in his son and his abilities.

“Thank you, Father. I will do my best to defend our home.” replied the young warrior, bowing to his parents, who were now wishing him luck in his endeavours.  Valiant turned around on his heel and took his leave with Enzo following after him.

..To Be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review/comment guys and tell me what you think? So I know, if you'd like to see more of this story or not! Thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit piece of fiction; all rights are reserved for Square Enix and its FFX brand and characters.


End file.
